A Moment's Desire or a Moment's Disaster?
by xXSUGARRUSHH2
Summary: Anyone up for some crazy triangles, unusual UC's and lots of drama to add to it? You'll soon find out that whatever happens in here, in the end it all depends on how you see things.. half full or half empty. It's all up to you..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One -I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

"I'm coming, I'm coming! You'd think someone's appendix was bursting. Would you hush, my hair looks like it's about to fall out! Note to self and everyone else: never ever use hairspray in your hair and straighten right after!" She scowled in frustration, "Two minutes tops!"

Paige Michalchuk's hair looked fine and dandy, not a hair out of place; at least not until she was pressed down gently onto her bed, lips full, eyes filled with delightfulness, arms clutched around a strong body. "Hey.. I didn't expect to see you here." She giggled, talking in between kisses.

"I happened to be around and saw that you were home. So, being the gentlemen that I was, I waited outside and knocked. And what did I get in return?" He looked at her with questionable eyes and a cute smirk across his lips, "Some fashion advice that I find very useful." He shook his head and grinned.. She looked rather nice with her hair partly pulled back with a ribbon, her shirt slightly loose, her jeans too tight, a look of joy in her eyes.. She was perfect. Almost too perfect…

"Okay, Mr. Handsome," She sat up and took his face into the palm of her hand and kissed him gently, brushing her lips against his. They parted and paused for a brief second, long enough for Paige to say her last words before she left, "I have to go.. Meet you in the alley at 4?"

"Yeah, practice doesn't start till six.. See you then." He hugged her, then got up and walked coolly out the door, leaving no trace behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Secrets and Lies

Manny slouched on the couch with her legs propped up on the table, blowing huge bubblegum bubbles and flipping through pages of magazines. "Emma, maybe you should lay off the junk food. I swear, I think you're turning into a chocolate chip cookie." Manny glanced around her magazine and saw a sulky Emma, her hair pulled up in a towel, her face full of green goop, empty containers of junk food surrounding her.

"Better a cookie than a bookworm." She laughed as Manny gave her a glare, and joined in on the giggles.

"This magazine is on crack!" She flipped it around in the air and reread it in the light, clearing her throat as she did so, 'You are a very ambitious person. If you want something, you get it, no matter what obstacles you have to go through. You're determined and a very strong person.' What the hell does that have to do with boyfriends?" Emma smirked and replied in a matter-of-factly tone,

"That explains a lot… Manny, look back. Remember Craig?" Manny just sat there and glared at her. "See, so that magazine isn't on crack. It's just psychic. It _knows_." She gave her a mysterious look, and then she broke into a series of laughter. "I'm kidding!" Manny stared at her like she was crazy, "But seriously, I think you and Craig… You had it all planned out. Me? I'm just… There." She sighed and then threw herself back in frustration, her face into a pillow. Manny closed the magazine in one hand and took a sip from her smoothie from her other, looking at Emma with worried eyes.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Why are you suddenly on my case?"

"I'm not, it's just… You're usually eating healthier than this. Remember your 10th birthday? You had a pool party, and everyone thought you peed in the pool, so you went inside and I followed you… Let's just say that our cake had handfuls missing… Literally." She giggled at the look on Emma's face, ready for an outburst of anger, but instead was met by a lonely reply.

"I can't believe you brought that up." She finally broke out into a smile. It was not a happy smile… It was… Depressing. She sighed. "Ever since the shooting, people talk about it like it's the big thing, now, it's the popular subject of every conversation. It's like everyone I pass by in the hallways, people tend to shut up like I'm something they're scared of. Guys don't want to be with me. But that's another story." She sighed as Manny watched her carefully. "It's.. lonely." She blinked back the tears in her eyes as she let it all out. Apparently it showed.

"Hun.. You need to stop sulking. Remember that little stunt Peter pulled? You would not let me stay home. I'm not going to let you stay home either! We're going out tonight. Screw them if they think you're weird? Screw guys if they don't like you? Screw everyone. Go crazy, who cares about everyone else. At least you're having a good time, right?" She thought for a moment and slapped down the magazine on the table. "We need to get you away from that food first of all." She hopped over to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up from the couch.

Emma sighed, "You know what? I think you're just jealous. You wanted attention, you got attention. You wanted a guy- You took my crush. You wanted everything I ever wanted.. And you took it all away from me. Now I'm having a hard time, and you're jealous. You think you can take my pain away, and then have your own fun with faking it. Know what? Back off, Manny. You're not taking anything from me anymore. I'm through."

Manny took a closer look at Emma to see if she was on something. "Wha… What? Babe, I think that junk food is getting to you.. Are you okay? I swear, it's nothing like that!" She put on her serious face and pinpointed Emma's eyes with her's. "Em, if anything, you know I would never do something like that to you."

"Look Manny, I've been there for you all the times that you've had trouble. Is it too much to ask to just leave me alone? I don't want your useless help. It's not worth shit."

"Okay Emma? You need to stop right there and shut the hell up. You have no idea what it's like to be me."

"Cut the crap, Manny, get out." She had a twinkle in her eye as she said that, and she soon regretted it as she saw the look in Manny's eyes.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later Emma, when you actually have some sense in your scrawny little mind." She got up and left the room, looking back only to give her a disgusted look. She couldn't believe her best friend was treating her this way. And for what? She couldn't understand anything.. It was all happening too fast. She slammed the door with a _BANG! _on her way out.

Emma rolled her eyes and raced to the top of the stairs, heading towards her room as she quickly got dressed. She had an idea.. If her best friend couldn't cheer her up, maybe she could take a chance…

She cleaned herself up, and curled her hair. They fell down in curls, tumbling down her shoulders as she ruffled them up. She put on a miniskirt, and a matching tank top. She wore a blazer over it and took a few minutes to slab on some makeup. When she was done, she sneakily crawled through the window and outside. She was headed to the ravine.

---------

What was her problem? All she wanted to do was get Emma out of that damn house and stop sulking. She might've been through hell, but she did too. And she got over it. Wait a minute… What was she so worked up about? There was absolutely nothing to do this pretty day, but no one was doing anything, not that she knew of. So she decided to turn the corner and walk over to Hazel's house, since she knew that Paige was meeting the squad there, when _WHAM. _"Agh!" And down she went.

"Manny?" Craig jumped back when he had realized that Manny had fell, then bent down and gave her a hand that she gradually took. _What was she doing out here by herself?_

"Hey.. Craig. Sorry, I just.."

"No it's fine, I was just on my way to Jimmy's, and I had.. A lot on my mind. It's my fault.. Sorry." He smiled sweetly and started walking again with Manny by his side. "What's on your mind? You look exhausted."

Manny strickened and looked up at him, wondering if he could see the pain that was going through her right now. She had just been kicked out by her best friend, and now she wasn't sure if she could ever come back. "It's nothing you would worry about…" She didn't want to drag Craig into this. It wasn't fair to bring more pain to other people's lives, just because your life was sucky.

Then she finally realized that she was going the wrong way. "Oh sorry for tagging along, I was on my way to Hazel's.. I'm meeting Paige and Darcy there. Squad meeting. You know how it is. Or maybe not," She giggled. Turning around, she waved good bye to Craig, and started the other way.

Craig paused and turned around after a few seconds to watch Manny walk away without the slightest idea where he had just came from. Phew… that was close. He knocked on Jimmy's door and waited for an answer.

"Craig?" A surprised Ellie answered the door with a confused expression on her face.

"Ellie?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Strange Situations

Paige Michalchuk was already at Hazel's, all gossiping and what not. "I know! It's like Heather Sinclair's face doesn't even describe how ugly that dress is." Hazel snickered in reply, then Paige went on. "Did you hear about Jimmy and Ellie? I heard they were sleeping together. Don't know how that works, but hun, anyone can get it on if they do it right."

Hazel's smile faded when Paige told her the news. "Are you sure it wasn't Craig and Ellie or something? I mean I know we just broke up, but I wouldn't think they would go that far after only a few weeks."

"Hun, guys move on like THAT. They're like.. The predator. They go after the prey.. And the prey actually goes along with it, not knowing that they'll pay for it. Then the "predator" would go after another one." Paige smiled proudly. "And that's what I get from actually listening in Science."

Hazel rolled her eyes and smiled at her, impressed that she was actually listening in class, but was pretty thrown off during the explanation. "Puh-lease, science is so overrated. Hey, would you look at this. If it isn't Manny Santos."

Manny came up to the door and was getting ready to ring the doorbell, not knowing what reaction she was going to get when they opened the door and found out that Manny Santos was coming over to Hazel Aden's house to meet Paige there too. She paused though, pressing her ear against the door, listening in on their conversation. So Jimmy and Ellie were a thing now, eh? Interesting gossip right there..

Then suddenly, the door jolted open, and she crashed forward into Hazel, who bumped into Paige, who was right behind Hazel when they realized that they were being overheard. "Santos!" Paige pouted and stomped up from off the ground. "Look what you've done to my hair!"

Manny gave her a 'well sooorry' look. "You'll get over it. I was just coming for the update with the competition. When is it, and who are we up against?"

Paige looked over at Hazel, "You know what, you never actually told me."

Hazel had a look of guilt over her face. "Bardell… at 3 PM this coming Saturday."

"You're kidding."

Hazel looked at Paige; she looked as if she was going to smack someone. "I'm really sorry, Paige."

Manny just looked at the two of them and smiled innocently, "Well I'll be on my way, ladies." She blew them a sweet kiss and walked out the door, stepping gracefully off the steps as Paige glared after her.

"She ruined my hair!"

----------

Meanwhile, Craig and Ellie have abruptly run into each other, at none other than Jimmy's house. Craig tried not to look too flushed. He hadn't expected to see her there, and seeing her at Jimmy's was pretty unusual; he didn't know that they were actually friends, or in any way knew each other. "Ellie? What are you doing here?" He said that with a smile, glad to see that now he could spend his time with two of his best friends.

Ellie just stood there, exasperated. She was helping out Jimmy with his drawings, and just hanging out there. She didn't have anything to do that day, so she figured that she would come over to someone's house. It is, after all, better than home. She hadn't expected to see Craig either, but she was glad. "I was just hanging out with Jimmy. His drawings are great you know.. You should come in and check them out." She invited him in, and he walked in gradually, closing the door behind him. He smelled.. Great. Something about him made her smile. But then again, so did Jimmy.

Jimmy heard a noise behind him and assumed that it was Ellie, "So what do you think of this drawing..? It.. It reminds me of you."

Craig tapped on his shoulder, "Hey man.. Sorry to say this, but I don't flow that way." He laughed a little as Jimmy turned around looking up at him, sort of embarrassed.

"Heyy, Craig, my man, what's up? Sorry, I thought.. Well nevermind." He smiled at him awkwardly and looked around, "Where's Ellie?"

"Ellie's right here. And with popcorn! Who wants to stare blankly at a TV screen for 2 hours?"


End file.
